Cancer is a disease in which cells in the body grow out of control. The majority of current cancer treatment methods result in severe general toxicity to the human body. Both radiation and chemotherapy have deleterious effects to the host, causing significant morbidity and mortality. Hence, there is a need in the art for non-invasive and non-toxic methods of treating cancer and preventing tumor growth. However, the cancer cannot be effectively cured. Therefore, there is a need to develop a compound for effectively treating a cancer but having low cytotoxicity.
Inflammation is a mechanism that protects mammals from invading pathogens. However, while transient inflammation is necessary to protect a mammal from infection, uncontrolled inflammation causes tissue damage and is the underlying cause of many illnesses. Inflammation is typically initiated by binding of an antigen to T-cell antigen receptor. Antigen binding by a T-cell initiates calcium influx into the cell via calcium ion channels, such as Ca2+-release-activated Ca2+ channels (CRAC). Calcium ion influx in turn initiates a signaling cascade that leads to activation of these cells and an inflammatory response characterized by cytokine production. Overproduction of proinflammatory cytokines other than IL-2 has also been implicated in many autoimmune diseases. Therefore, there is a continuing need for new drugs which overcome one or more of the shortcomings of drugs currently used for the treatment or prevention of inflammatory disorders, allergic disorders and autoimmune disorders.
Proteasomes are part of a major mechanism by which cells regulate the concentration of particular proteins and degrade misfolded proteins. Proteasomes are large ring- or cylinder-shaped multicomponent complexes common to all eukaryotic cells. Proteasomes are large multi-subunit protease complexes, localized in the nucleus and cytosol, which selectively degrade intracellular proteins. Proteasomes play a major role in the degradation of many proteins that are involved in cell cycling, proliferation, and apoptosis. They have at least three distinct endopeptidase activities, which include hydrolysis of peptide bonds on the carboxyl side of hydrophobic, basic, and acidic amino acid residues. Proteasomes, through their protein degradation activity, have been implicated in several important cell functions, including DNA repair, cell cycle progression, signal transduction, transcription, and antigen presentation.
Proteasome inhibition represents an important new strategy in cancer treatment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,442,830, 8,003,819 and 8,058,262 relate to boronic acid and boronic ester compounds useful as proteasome inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 8,389,564 provides salinosporamide used for treating and/or ameliorating a disease or condition, such as cancer, a microbial disease and/or inflammation. WO 2010/005534 provides compounds having activity as inhibitors of proteasomes.
However, there is an ongoing need for new and/or improved inhibitors of proteasome.